In recent years, telephone service has been widely expanded to embrace a great many new applications. For example, in one aspect, telephone systems have been linked with data processors to variously interface callers and data banks. Such automated arrangements have been used variously to inform, entertain and advise callers. Specific examples of these telephone services include the provision of: market advice, sports activity information, messages of encouragement and reports on status--as for commercial accounts. Typically, a caller at a remote terminal actuates the terminal keypad to generate tones with digital significance to select a desired program or format.
Many computer-telephone interface systems have been implemented using the so-called "800" and "900" telephone system services. Generally, the "800" service is offered with no charge to callers. Using the "900" service, the caller typically is charged a fixed amount that includes the telephone call charge.
In most arrangements, involving either "800" or "900" service, the interests of the service entity (computer interface service) are best served when calls are promptly terminated. That is, when a message has been communicated or a transaction completed, it is desirable that the caller promptly terminate the call by the action generally described as to "hang up" or go "on hook". However, it has been discovered that in the provision of volume caller services, significant numbers of callers remain on the line, staying "off hook", perhaps waiting for some further or repeat communication. Such action holds the line open. That is, in accordance with conventional telephone system operation, so long as a caller remains "off hook", the connected line remains captured. In recognition of these considerations and in accordance herewith, it has been determined that lingering callers impose a substantial economic penalty to automated telephone systems.
If telephonic computer interfaces are offered through "800" service, lingering callers increase telephone time charges that are borne by the interface service organization. Similarly, offering "900" call service at a fixed cost incurs useless charges from lingering callers. Furthermore, regardless of the type of service utilized, usually it is important to clear calls in an expedient manner in the interests of system efficiency and economy as related to the computer interface equipment.
Recognizing the significance of lingering callers to telephonic interface systems, the present invention is directed to a telephone programming system incorporating elements for controlling calls and terminating line connections promptly after each communication is concluded. The system of the present invention is proposed for use with a traditional telephone facility and interfaces callers, as to provide an interval of communication, after which a signal generator prompts callers intuitively to release lines by going "on hook". Specifically, a signal generator is provided in the system of the present invention to supply synthesized-sound disconnect signals for transmission to the calling telephone terminal where intuitive audio termination sounds are generated, e.g. a "hang up click" and/or a dial tone. Usually, such sounds prompt lingering callers to go "on hook" releasing the telephone line for use by another caller and terminating call charges.